1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for removing foreign matters from construction waste and, more particularly, to an apparatus for removing foreign matters from construction waste, wherein foreign matters such as Styrofoam, vinyl, paper, wood scraps, and so on, contained in soil sorted to have a substantially uniform grain size after undergoing a crushing process, are sucked into a cyclone by suction force from a blower, collected at a place, and then heated and compressed to a reduced volume to improve foreign matter separation efficiency, whereby it is possible to prevent the fine powder of the foreign matters from rising in the air, avoid the pollution of the surrounding environment and obtain quality recycled soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is generally known in the art, construction waste is crushed to have a substantially uniform size and is conveyed to a wet or dry type separation apparatus in which the foreign matters contained in the crushed construction waste and having a substantial size are removed. Then, the crushed construction waste deprived of the foreign matters is sorted by size and material to be recycled.
About 30˜50% of the construction waste introduced into the wet or dry type separation apparatus is composed of soil having a fine grain size, and the remainder is composed of aggregate having a large grain size.
At this time, since the soil having a fine grain size still contains foreign matters such as Styrofoam, vinyl, paper, wood scraps, and so on, which have a grain size less than that of the soil, the soil cannot be properly recycled.
In order to remove the foreign matters contained in soil, the soil containing foreign matters is freely dropped from a conveyor and air is supplied toward the falling soil using a blower to separate the foreign matters from the soil.
However, this method has a problem in that not only the foreign matters but also the soil is scattered while separating the foreign matters from the soil using the blast of air from the blower and the foreign matters cannot be effectively separated. Therefore, a foreign matter separation rate decreases and it is difficult to recycle the soil.